villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Excella Gionne
Excella Gionne is a descendant of one of the founders of Tricell Pharmaceutical Inc. and the secondary antagonist of the video game Resident Evil 5. History Before Resident Evil 5 Even as a child, Excella possessed high intelligence and business skills, passing through school and studying at a university at a surprisingly young age. She majored in genetic engineering and eventually became an employee of Tricell. Excella climbed up the company’s corporate ladder rather quickly with help form Albert Wesker, to eventually become a major official in the company, as well as gaining an infatuation towards Wesker, which he used to his advantage. Excella was convinced by him to become the CEO of Tricell’s African Division and, after becoming a Global Pharmaceutical Consortium officer, reopened Umbrella’s abandoned Kijuju research facility so as to get at the flowers containing the original Progenitor virus. Excella and Wesker used it to create the Uroboros virus, which they planned to use create a race of enhanced humans, as well as wipe out those they considered unworthy. Uroboros In order to deal with any interference from the BSAA, Excella and Wesker used Las Plagas to create Type 2 and 3 Plagas. They were aided by Ricardo Irving, who most likely supplied them with Las Plagas from the black market. They then dispensed the parasites throughout the people of Kijuju to turn them into Majini and set them against Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, who had been sent to investigate Tricell’s mysterious activities. Excella was also entrusted by Wesker with a serum needed to balance his virus based superhuman powers called PG67 A/W. After Chris and Sheva were forced to fight the monster, U-8, in Wesker and Excela's facility, they were contacted by Excella. Sheva demanded to know why she was performing these experiments and Chris demanded to know where Jill was. Excella denied any knowledge of Chris’s former partner and told them to leave or lose their lives. Sheva knew that Excella wasn’t telling the truth and Chris believed she had been the one to send U-8 to attack them. Later, Excella was injecting Wesker with a sample of PG67 A/W and told him that the preparations for the ship they were using was almost ready. She expressed surprise at the fact that the Las Plagas and Uroboros had worked so well and how they had secured her position in Tricell. However Excella said that she wanted something greater and asked Wesker if she had proven herself worthy of standing alongside him in the new world. He said that she may have proved herself but his callous personality made him push her away. After Jill, now under Wesker’s control, came to inform them that Chris and Sheva had arrived, Excella noticed that he showed concern about Chris. But he said that he would not allow any interference at this point in his plans and Excella and Jill left with a briefcase of PG67 A/W. Chris and Sheva later heard Excella and Wesker talking on the radio and found their way into a lab, where they found a test subject sitting in a chair. Excella appeared in an observation area above with the cloaked Jill next to her and Chris demanded to know where Jill was. She brushed off the question, saying that he sounded like a broken record. Excella began talking about evolution as the subject rose and started to transform, much to Chris and Sheva’s confusion. It then transformed into the Uroboros creature, Mkono, and Excella and her masked companion left the agents to fight it. After defeating the creature, Chris and Sheva found their way to a room deeper in the facility where they found Excella. The masked Jill attacked them, but her mask was knocked off in the fight and Wesker appeared. He then revealed that the masked woman was Jill who was under the effect of a mind controlling chemical called P30. Excella left to finish preparations while Wesker and Jill fought the pair, later calling him to tell him that things were ready. He left and boarded the Tricell tanker that had been prepared for their plans, with Chris and Sheva in pursuit after freeing Jill. They found Excella in a room on the ship with Progenitor virus flowers, while she was packing up two cases of PG67 A/W. As they were trying to get information out of her, Excella made a break for it, but dropped one of the cases in the attempt. Chris and Sheva took some of the vials, knowing that they had to be important if Excella had been so determined to protect the,. However the two encountered her on the deck of the ship, next to a pile of Majini corpses, in horrible agony. When Chris demanded an explanation as to what was going on, Excella cried out to Wesker, demanding to know how he could betray her after all she had done. He stated over a PA system that she was nothing more than a pawn in his plans and that Uroboros had been injected into her. Wesker also hinted that he'd known Excella would prove to be incompatible with Uroboros and said that she had one more thing to do for him. With one final cry of “ALBERT!”, Uroboros tentacles burst from Excella's mouth and consumed her body, along with the dead Majini and grew to a massive size. Thus was born Uroboros Aheri. It swarmed throughout the ship and attempted to attack Chris and Sheva, who were forced to flee from the abomination, before finally destroying it with a satellite laser on the top of the ship. Quotes *"The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave." *"You know, I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived I had my doubts. And now Uroboros in complete." *"Oh...I have my eyes set on something much bigger. You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world? I've believed I've proved I'm worthy, haven't I?" *"It appears your old friend Chris Redfield has come to pay a visit. Do I sense concern?" *"Mr. Redfield. How nice to finally make your acquaintance." *"Nice, you've done your homework." *"As if I need to explain myself to you. Although were't you two given orders to retreat?" *"Jill...even if I did know, you think I would tell you?" *"As soon as you two are done with your little vigalente mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for." *"Jill! Jill! Jill! You are like a broken record, you know that? Just as single minded as he said." *"My vision and his combined, now made a reality." *"You'll find out soon enough, everyone will." *"Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't!" *"Nothing that concerns either of you!" *"If you can behave yourselves, maybe I'll tell you!" *"Why...when I've done so much...for you." *"Albert, you'd said we'd change the world together!" *"ALBERT!" Gallery Excella-Gionne.jpg Excella Gionne with a handgun.jpg|Excella carrying around a Berreta 93R handgun with her. Trivia *Aheri is Swahili for “end” or “limit” and Luo for “I love you”. *Excella is the only deceased playable character in the Mercenaries Reunion. She is also the only character whose weapon’s disappear when they are not in use, the only one who gives negative thanks to her partner, and the only one who can perform Combo Finisher on certain bosses. *Excella is believed to be Italian because her last name is the one used mainly in the Lazio region. Despite this, however, she spoke with a noticeably French accent. *Excella Gionne can be considered a spiritual successor to Alexia Ashford, mainly because of the fact that both of them are the only female antagonists in the Resident Evil series. Both of them wanted to have ultimate power and rule the world. They also confronted the same character, Chris Redfield. The only difference is that Excella Gione was mutated by Wesker, while Alexia Ashford's mutant form forced Wesker away. *In the concept art of Resident Evil 5, Excella is shown wearing a pink and black business suit with her hair let down, different from her persona in the final build. Furthermore, the Excella-Uroboros Aheri transformation was to be completely averted: originally, she was going to die at the literal hands of a Tyrant-esque creature, as evidenced by official artwork. *Excella's trademark is a syringe which she is often shown holding in the game. *Excella's wardrobe is based on haute couture design, for example her dress is made by famous fashion designer Alexander McQueen and her shoes are designed by Malaysian fashion designer Jimmy Choo. *Originally Excella was planned to be a secretary working for Tricell, but the creators decided to make her the CEO of the company instead. *She is also the only playable deceased character in The Mercenaries Reunion. *Excella's age in The Mercenaries Reunion is listed as "trade secret". *She's the only character in The Mercenaries Reunion to have a Reaction Command that causes the enemy to explode (Back Leg Stun: First Aid). *Excella's final design was directly modeled on her voice actress, Nina Fehren. Category:Business Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Creature Category:Bosses Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawns Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Partners in Crime Category:Gunmen Category:Betrayed villains